


Карамель Маккиато

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Bucky Barnes, Coffee Shops, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Intrigue, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Баки работает в «Старбаксе» и играет за обе команды — и никогда раньше эти два обстоятельства не доставляли ему проблем. В смысле, до настоящего времени.





	Карамель Маккиато

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Caramel Macchiato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751071) by [persikovaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya)



> Каждый должен написать кофешоп!АУ хотя бы в одном из своих фандомов. Старбакс².  
> Выражение «играть за обе команды» — эвфемизм для бисексуальности.  
> В английском имя Шэрон выглядит как Sharon.  
> Посвящается пучку Баки и кофе.

Баки признаётся себе, что ему нравится этот новый парень, которого он никогда до этого не видел, но который начал приходить почти каждый день чуть меньше двух месяцев назад и заказывать карамель маккиато каждый раз (и который, чёрт бы его побрал, не поправился ни на грамм после сорока пяти штук — нет, он не считал каждый раз, когда он приходит), пятого июля.

Этот-Новый-Парень приходит с девушкой — тоже со светлыми волосами и тоже миленькой — седьмого июля.

Баки находит на их столике записку на салфетке одиннадцатого июля.

Под чашкой с остатками пряного чая латте, который купила себе девушка.

Разумеется, он забирает салфетку и засовывает её в карман до конца смены. Это точно для него, так ведь? Разумеется.

К тому моменту, как смена заканчивается, он успевает известись, но позволяет себе только трогать салфетку через карман фартука, чтобы убедиться, что она всё ещё там.

Наконец, после пяти невыносимых часов и сорока восьми ещё более невыносимых минут он выходит, предоставляя менеджеру запереть двери на ночь, и вытаскивает салфетку из кармана куртки, чтобы прочитать её тут же, в свете витрины.

 _« ~~Я бы хоте~~ »,_ — говорит записка.

 _« ~~Ты не хочешь~~ »,_ — говорит она.

Баки читает это на свет, потому что просто зачеркнуть ему или ей показалось недостаточным, и он или она еще и прошлись по строкам пару раз, зарисовывая буквы каракулями.

 _«Ты потрясающе выглядишь с пучком»,_ — говорят буквы на салфетке в третий раз, и это Баки разбирает почти легко, лишь слегка щурясь в неверном свете. — _«Позвони мне. Если хочешь. Мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь. Если хочешь. 212-209-5250 —S»_.

Это всё облегчает, честно говоря. Теперь у него есть имя. Или его первая буква. И это важно, потому что, несмотря на то, что она красивая и Баки играет за обе команды, интересен ему он. Если это записка от девушки — что скорее всего, учитывая то, что она была под кружкой от _её_ напитка — он просто не будет звонить, и они будут двигаться дальше, и это будет почти так же неудобно, как если бы они были бывшими, которые встречаются каждый день, когда один подаёт другому кофе, только на самом деле, ну да, они не встречались вообще никогда. Если это он… Баки хочется подпрыгнуть от одной мысли, потому что _это_ — это было бы идеально.

  

***

 

Восемнадцатого июля прогноз погоды обещает ливень, но они всё равно приходят, и громко говорят в почти пустой кофейне. Баки протирает стойку и слушает. Подметает и слушает. Делает напитки и слушает.

— Стив! — восклицает девушка, и Баки ловит себя на том, что начинает по-идиотски улыбаться. — Как ты можешь быть таким упрямым, серьёзно? Пойдём. Тебе понравится.

Он думает, а потом кладёт ладонь поверх её ладони на столе, и вот это Баки уже не нравится. Они что, хотят пригласить его быть третьим?

— Я знаю, но… — он осекается, и чёрт, этот голос в сочетании с этой фигурой и лицом… Баки, пожалуй, почти не против быть третьим. — Я тебе верю, но я правда не хочу сегодня, хорошо? В следующий раз обязательно.

Девушка, похоже, обижается, и Стив повторяет уже мягче, всё ещё держа руку на её, поглаживая ладонь большим пальцем:

— Хорошо, Шэрон?

Ну конечно. Конечно же, это ведь его долбаная жизнь.

Их, чёрт бы побрал их и их теоретические свингерские вечеринки, зовут на одну букву.

 

***

 

Этот-Новый-Парень (Баки отказывается называть его по имени, теперь это личное, чёрт возьми) приходит почти каждый день, девушка (её тоже) иногда приходит с ним, и ни один из них не выказывает беспокойства или нетерпения.

Баки начинает думать, что это всё была шутка, и чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что вообще так долго об этом думает.

Двадцать седьмого июля Этот-Новый-Парень приходит один. Он ничего не заказывает, просто сидит у окна, листая что-то в телефоне, и Баки уже должен бы подойти и завести обычное сэр-простите-здесь-нельзя-просто-сидеть-пожалуйста-сделайте-заказ, но чёрт, он отказывается. Это просто унизительно.

Особенно учитывая то, что из-за жуткой жары (чёртова погода, он расстегивает две верхние пуговицы рубашки, но помогает ли это? нихрена) в зале снова всего несколько человек.

Этот-Новый-Парень подходит к нему сам. Открывает рот. Замирает. И злость Баки на него и на идиотскую погоду вырывается из-под контроля.

— Да-да, карамель маккиато, да-да, тебя зовут Стив, никогда не слышал о таком — заводить себе друзей с именем, начинающимся на другую букву? Браслеты дружбы, говорят, лучше получаются.

Баки не собирается говорить ни о том, что они могут быть парой или что они, видимо, хотели пригласить его третьим. Этот-Новый-Парень открывает рот и медленно закрывает его.

— Я… — начинает он с озадаченным выражением. — Что?

— Ты. Твоя подружка. Стив. Шэрон. Баки. Приятно познакомиться, ты горяч, она тоже очень даже ничего, но третьим я не буду, вопросы?

Теперь он реально выглядит так, будто у него тепловой удар и инсульт одновременно. Баки молча варит юбилейный шестидесятый карамель маккиато.

— Она не моя подружка, — говорит, наконец, он, ловя взгляд Баки над кофемашиной. — И мы не хотели пригласить тебя… третьим. Она хотела…

Баки становится тоскливо, как никогда. Этот охрененный парень не только не хотел с ним встречаться, но и сейчас ещё и скажет ему это прямо в лицо.

— Она хотела, чтобы я, наконец, решился, — договаривает Этот-Новый-Парень, складывая и раскладывая салфетку на стойке и не смотря Баки в глаза. — Шэр заставила меня написать записку, ну, в шутку, чтобы попрактиковаться, а потом оставила, пока я не смотрел. Она потом мне рассказала, и я поклялся ей, что мы никогда больше не придём в этот «Старбакс».

Баки переваривает эту информацию. Кофемашина протяжно и противно пищит.

— И? — наконец, выдавливает он.

— И я пришёл, — просто говорит Стив, поднимая взгляд и улыбаясь. — Потому что, конечно, был шанс, что я тебе не понравлюсь или что тебе вообще не нравятся парни, но был ведь и шанс, что нравятся, и что понравлюсь я, так?

Кофемашина пищит ещё раз, но в голове Баки абсолютно пусто.

— Чувак, — говорит он, глядя Стиву в глаза в упор.

Тот напрягается, сразу и заметно.

— Так всё же нет? — чёрт, он и в самом деле жалеет, по нему видно, что жалеет. — Ты имел в виду, что не хотел бы быть третьим потому, что не хотел бы, чтобы вторым был я, и не…

— Чувак, — прерывает его Баки, подняв раскрытую ладонь. — Первое — ты себя видел? Второе — ты себя слышал? Ты выглядишь, чёрт бы тебя побрал, как Апполон, и ты слаще — в хорошем смысле, эй! — своего карамель маккиато, хотя, клянусь, еще два месяца назад я бы никогда не подумал, что на свете есть что-то слаще этой херни.

Морщинки на лбу Стива разглаживаются; он наклоняет голову к плечу и улыбается ещё раз, шире и ярче.

— То есть… Ты хочешь? — и Баки не знает, куда деть себя от этой чёртовой улыбки, потому что даже если бы Стив ему не нравился раньше, отказать ей — всё равно что пнуть щенка.

Он хочет.


End file.
